The History of Solinia
This timeline needs cleaning up! =Mythological Age= All events are known as BC, Before Cataclysm 0 BC - The Genesis Storyline 4 BC - The Ouroboros arrives 7 BC - The Black Rock crashes into the planet 894 BC - Ferrelux is formed 1480 BC – Shai is born 1500 BC - The creation of the Mythological Gods, Methabeht etc 1500 BC – Shai dies 1658 BC - Tarakan is formed 1750 BC - Akakios is born 1810 BC - Adelita is born 1834 BC - Ghufran is born 1923 BC - Dok'a'ta is born 2030 BC - Llys Don is formed 2403 BC - Ferrelux falls 2709 BC - Leonidas is born 2720 BC - Ghefran dies 2758 BC - Tean'Zu is formed 2850 BC - Enoch is born 3153 BC - Stormhold is formed 3500 BC - The creation of the Tinai 3545 BC - Shana is born 3882 BC - Azura is created 3927 BC - Beza is created 4130 BC - Alpha is born 4132 BC - Oboron is born 4160 BC - The Fortress of Oshumare is constructed 5003 BC - Xenophon Xenophon experiments with Translocation Magic 5008 BC - Xenophon (City) is created in honour of the master wizard who pioneered teleportation 5340 BC - Caer Bedion is created 6250 BC - Eusean is formed 7600 BC - The Tower is created 7653 BC - Zuriel is born 7835 BC - Esoron is destroyed 7835 BC - Oboron is killed 7835 BC - Cataclysm storyline 7836 BC - The Ouroboros is killed 7836 BC - All life on Solinia is destroyed 7836 BC-Nijin Village is dropped into boiling lake. Later in the year, the Klacker falls from the sky and makes it home there. =The Dead Age= All events under this are known as PC, Post Cataclysm. 51200 PC - The world is habitable again =Modern Age= All events are known as ME, Modern Era 4 ME - The Fortress of Oshunmare collapses 5 ME - The Appearence of the Elder Gods (Present time in game) 6 ME- The prototype Taxicost, Cuddles, is created by the gods. 9 ME- Considered a failure, Cuddles is imprisoned, and the rest of the Taxicost are left on Solinia to fend for themselves. 29734 ME - The Human Empire is born from a collection of city-states, and rapidly expands 29945 ME - Human life is eradicated from Alatyr by the expanding empire, who are in turn rebuked by the masterless machines there 29980 ME - The machines of Alatyr coalecse into two groups that could be defined as races, the Zahnfe and the Rauklete 30138 ME - The Human Empire achieves global dominion 35496 ME - The modern age races created by the humans 35500 ME- Hope Library is constructed. 37315 ME - The Temple of Tranquility is constructed 37764 ME - The Human Empire begins to decay rapidly 37797 ME - The building that would eventually be named Mt. Yutacan, at that point a sprawling science lab, is sealed by uprising slaves 37823 ME - A seething eruption of magic in Jingara animates a number of masks, and in doing so creates the Takafi 37840 ME - A clash of epic magic in southern Metnalba radically alters the landscape, dropping the ground into oblivion and creating Green Hell 37933 ME-D'ryle escapes captivity. Has a bounty put on his head. 37943 ME - Planning against what seemed inevitable, a number of humans are stored from the ravages of time through a mixture of magic and science. Rhukadlor is among them. 37946 ME - The Human Empire lays in ruins, the overwhelming majority of humans are dead 37947 ME - The All Consumer defends Hope Library from eradication. Cheju becomes a safe haven for scholars. 38006 ME- After a crisis is averted, Time Mage Village is founded. 38283 ME - The Temple of Tranquility is lost 38283 ME - The Garuda evacuate Sierra Miwok (Modern Hoa'Kar) 38304 ME - The Monastary of Amonsul is constructed 42503 ME - Chelthix is formed 43620 ME - Tean'Zu is settled by the Lidkim 48980 ME - Feryn is born 48989 ME - Lial is born. 49089 ME - Lial passes away. 49107 ME - The Hoakan's evacuate Agartha and leave Nasudana 49107 ME - Caer Bedion falls 49107 ME - Cerberus is captured by Feryn 49108 ME - Chelthix falls 49109 ME - Feryn is killed 49110 ME - The Vishim settle Ravenholme 49520 ME – Eusebes is destroyed 49690 ME – Kitezh is formed 50421 ME - The Village of Hoa'Kar is founded 51300 ME – Kitezh is destroyed 51390 ME – The Citadel of Kandam is formed 51420 ME – Meropis is formed 52690 ME - The Taktevolken emerge seemingly from the wilderness of Alatyr, and swiftly carve an empire 52692 ME - Rhukadlor emerges from the ruins of the Human Empire and begins trying to rebuild what was lost 52697 ME- The Nijin Bless abandons her hidden village. 52698 ME-Cuddles is found by Bless and is released. 52700 ME-Septs anger god and are transformed. Moved into Icarica desert. 52997 ME- Shine marries his country's queen. He is made head of the Royal Army, and proceeds to protect the kingdom for many years. 52998 ME- Shine's son, Sepa, is born. 53025 ME- Sepa is set to fight for Lunarine, despite Shine's protest. 53027 ME- Sepa dies in combat. Feeling betrayed by the country's god, and upset that his wife still praises Lunarine, he abandons his post and spouse, and leaves the kingdom. He is later recruited by Bless and Cuddles. The Regulators are first established with three leaders. 53100 ME-Agent Bleed joins the Cell Squad. 53125 ME- Agent Bleed is caught and tortured for information on the Hope Library. He resists and escapes. The trauma leaves him permanently sick. 53128 ME- Bleed is recruited to the Regulators as a leader, and helps Slur establish a criminal foothold in Cheju. 53165 ME - Bynde and other Wispens are kidnapped by the Regulators. This is their first (known) activity. 53185 ME - Element 7 is lost 53185 ME - An earthquake hits Solinia in the Dessai area. The resulting rubble knocks out the All Consumer. The All Consumer dreams, leading to the mutation and madness of Element 6. They disappear when it wakes. 53200 ME - 53284 ME - The Destruction of Kumari 53285 ME - Coming of the Comet Reaper. Chapter 8 setting